(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to systems and methods of increasing mechanical efficiency. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to using magnetic forces to increase the efficiency of a kinetic turbine system.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Kinetic turbine systems used to generate electricity are known in the related art. In the prior art, windmills, waterwheels or other kinetic systems spin wire windings near magnets to generate electricity. Friction along the rotational shaft creates heat and otherwise reduces the power transmitted by the system. Thus, there is room in the art for new means and methods of increasing the mechanical efficiency of turbine systems.